Four Years After
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: It's been four years since the Canaan incident, and everyone has been living their lives normally. Except one thing. Jude's gone. No one knows where he is aside from a specific group of Spirits. And they only know one thing: "He made a promise."
1. Chapter 1

Celsius's footsteps were light as she made her way through the spirit world. Shadow, silent as always, crept along in the shade that the ice spirit cast onto the ground. Celsius slipped through the large pair of trees that blocked the spirit Origin off from the rest of the realm, snickering slightly at how ineffective the foliage was to her. Lesser spirits were repelled by them, but the things hardly existed to her. A low, quiet sigh came from Shadow which was quickly muffled by a curt stomp from Celsius.

She continued on her way until she saw Origin. He sat with his legs folded over each other and his eyes closed. His white bangs blew slightly in the breeze, other than the slow rise and fall of his chest, he was still. His breathing was slow and deliberate, obviously he was focusing on how he breathed. His long white cape spread out behind him like a bird's tail. Celsius stood with her arms crossed, taking a moment to look onto Origin with a frown set to her lips. She really did miss him, that golden-eyed human. The one who formed a pact with her. The one who loved both humans and spirits alike.

"Origin." Celsius said. He jumped in a startled fashion and sighed out, most likely upset by how easily startled he seemed. He turned to face her, his eyes lacking the glow she was used to.

"Yes, Celsius?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Shadow's here too." she tapped the toe of her foot to her shadow, which seemed to called out the spirit of darkness. Shadow's true form was rather frightening, but his current one was...not. He seemed to have taken the form of a dark-purple cat with large eyes, one of them covered with a black fin-like feature, much like Celsius. His tail was large and paddle-shaped, an opening arching around an orb of darkness. A large ring was on his back, similar to Volt's, with a bowl-like object suspended slightly behind the center. Shadow slipped from Celsius's silhouette and slivered over to Origin, rubbing against him in a very cat-like manner.

"Hey, Shadow." the boy smiled, stroking the spirit's head. Shadow let out a noise that sounded like it was supposed to mimic a purr, but sounded more like oncoming thunder. Origin looked at Celsius, a look of concern and fear glistening in his eyes. "Celsius, you know no one is supposed to see me-"

Celsius cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand "Yeah, yeah, I know. Maxwell is going to be mad, blah blah blah. But I can't just let you be by yourself all the time." She put a hand on her hip and sighed. "Besides, Shadow keeps pestering me to let him see you. You know how he is."

The boy sighed. "Yeah."

Shadow's ears perked and his eyes trained off into the distance. _"Maxwell."_ was all he said.

"What- Oh no..." The boy grimaced. "Here he comes..."

Celsius snorted and glared in the direction Shadow indicated, a scowl set to her face. She hated Maxwell. She hated him with and intensity she couldn't quite put into words.

The old spirit drifted towards them, a frown set to his face as his eyes caught on Shadow, and then Celsius.

"What is the meaning of this?" Maxwell demanded in a seemingly calm manner.

"Relax, you old bastard, we're just here to see the kid." Celsius growled.

"Origin, what did I tell you about having company?" he hissed.

Origin frowned, bowing his head and looking to the side. His left hand reached to grip his right arm but he winced and forced himself to be still. "That it distracts me."

"Exactly." Maxwell said, displeasure radiating from his voice and gaze. "Celsius, Shadow. Leave. _NOW._"

Celsius growled, taking a step forward with her fists clenched. "How dare you tell me what to do-!?"

Shadow's tail wrapped around Celsius's waist and pulled her back with an apologetic nod to Origin as he dragged the raging Ice Spirit away.

Maxwell watched the pair depart, leaving Origin to his worried thoughts. He could tell the old spirit was angry, he could feel it come off in waves, crashing into his very being. After what seemed like an eternity, Maxwell looked down on him.

"What are you doing still sitting? Stand up!" he ordered.

Origin avoided Maxwell's eyes as he got up onto his feet. Subconsciously, he bit his lip.

"Origin, that is a human habit."

"R-right." he winced.

Maxwell sighed and turned to face him. "Origin, you know I'm just trying to help you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know." the boy nodded, still avoiding the older spirit's gaze. "I was created to become the overseer of the Soul Cycle, and you just want me to be prepared to do so."

"And in order to do that..." Maxwell frowned. "You can't have human weaknesses."

"Then why was I created with human weakness?" He asked, waving his arm out in front of him. "If I was meant to have no flaws, then why was I created with them? Why couldn't I have been made without them-"

"Origin."

He flinched. "I'm sorry-"

"You do not apologize." Maxwell muttered, sighing. He know this would be a lot of work, trying to turn a human into the next Origin. What the hell was the previous one thinking, letting this kid take over? It was ridiculous. Milla taking over for himself, Maxwell, is understandable. Milla was _created_ by him, so it'd only make sense. But having a human, normal, run-of-the-mill human become a spirit... It was ridiculous.

And he didn't even know it... Maxwell felt sorry for him. From what he knew, Jude has never done anything deserving of losing all he was... The kid just happened to trespass onto territory he didn't understand.

Maxwell sighed. "Keep up with your training, Origin."

"Yes, Maxwell." he said quietly. Maxwell looked at the boy for a long, silent moment, then left the boy with himself and his thoughts.

The new spirit watched as the elder departed, and continued to look on even long after Maxwell had disappeared from sight.

Origin sighed and settled himself onto the grass, closing his eyes and trying to ease himself into a trance. As always, he found it impossible. Images of people and places kept flooding into his mind and he found himself overwhelmed by the information. His mouth quivered and sweat slicked his face, but he continued to keep his eyes closed and forced his breathing to be steady.

All the information of the souls juggled themselves frantically inside of him. He struggled to stay still and not to shake, and it was excruciating. He found he couldn't breathe. He caught himself wondering if he even needed to breath. His thoughts went on rapidly, galloping across his mind like a stampede of raging beasts, tearing at his heart and mind with claws made up of vile and slaughter.

He broke.

Origin's eyes snapped open and his heart was running laps in his chest. His breathing was heavy and his body shook with tremors. Panting, he lied on his back and looked up at the sky, disappointed in his ability to keep up with the Cycle.

He was a failure, really.

Origin closed his eyes, slowly, breathing with as much control as he could. He knew that if he focused on a specific soul, it wasn't at all painful. But he also knew doing that was virtually useless. Although, for whatever reason, it was comforting looking onto the lives of humans.

He was created for the purpose of becoming Origin, the purpose of taking over the Soul Cycle so the old Origin can retire. It was tiring, and lonely. And he always felt like he had a hole in his heart. Though he didn't know why, he didn't know what it was he felt was missing. He's only been alive for four years. He didn't have anything to miss.

With his eyes closed he focused on one specific soul. It was a little girl with a little purple dress, skipping down the road with her older brother. It was nice, this little girl's life. She loved her family, her friends, her dog. She loved breathing the air of the town Hamil and buying poranges at the local market. It was a simple life.

"Jude!" he heard a familiar voice. He blinked open his eyes, almost sleepily, and found Celsius and Shadow looking down on him.

"Celsius, that isn't my name-" he was silenced by Shadow's tail wrapping around his mouth.

"No, it is." Celsius said. "Jude, I can't let you just sit around like this anymore. Come with me."

He sat up, brushing Shadow off and casting Celsius a curious look. "What, where are we going...?"

"The human world. I'm going to get you to remember yourself."

* * *

**Sorry if some characters (Celsius) seems OOC, I can't say I write these guys that much... I promise I'll get better though! I'd really appreciate reviews if you don't mind. (They're good for the soul!). **


	2. Chapter 2

"Celsius, I can't leave-" he stammered, he shook his head "And what do you mean 'get me to know myself'? Why would we have to go to the human world for that? What do you mean that my name is 'Jude'? I'm Origin, aren't I? I'm just the new one-"

"No, you are more than that!" Celsius snapped. "Jude, listen, what Maxwell has been telling you is wrong, he's been lying to you. You weren't 'created', you were _born_."

"Wouldn't I know that?" he frowned.

"Yes, and that's what's bothering me!" she hissed. "Maxwell probably has something to do with it, I don't know. The point is, I can't let you sit around like this."

"W-wait, I'm human?" Origin frowned. "But how can a human become a spirit...?"

"Jude, please." Celsius sighed, taking hold of his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'll answer your questions, but later. We need to go before Maxwell gets back or we can never get you out of this place."

"B-but I can't..." he shook his head. "Celsius, I don't even know what you're talking about. I'm human? I can't be human though, I'm only four years old but I'm physically-"

"YES I KNOW!" Celsius slapped her palm to her face. "Jude, I understand you're unsure of this but the only way to know about this is if you come with me and Shadow!"

Origin frowned. He couldn't just _leave_, he had something he needed to do! If he was gone, then how would he learn to control the Cycle? Who would keep it in check after the old Origin retires? But, Celsius wouldn't lie to him, right? And if she did then Shadow would surely tell him...

But he was human? It was a bit too out there for him to believe right away...

_"He disagrees." _Shadow murmured.

"I noticed." Celsius huffed. "I didn't want to use force, but..."

"'Use force'!?" Origin gasped. He narrowed his eyes and spread his feet in a fighting stance. "Celsius, I don't want to fight you."

"And I don't want to fight you." Celsius huffed. "So just come with me and-"

Shadow leapt into the air and swirled, bringing the broad end of his tail down behind the boy's head and knocking him unconscious. Celsius rushed up and caught Jude as he fell, shooting a venomous look at where the Spirit of Darkness levitated.

"And why the hell did you do that?" she snapped.

_"Time. Go now."_ Shadow looked off into the depths of the Spirit Realm, his ears pricked. One murky eye looked at where Celsius knelt holding onto the now-unconscious spirit Origin. Celsius mumbled under her breath but shouldered Origin onto her back. She understood full well what Shadow was saying. Maxwell was coming. And quickly. Chances were he suspected what they were trying to do.

So in short, they needed to go really quick right about now.

Memories are a weird thing. Memories that aren't yours are weirder.

He knew he was in the midst of the Cycle. He was unconscious, and he was surrounded by souls. They swarmed around him, pushed into him, sometimes through him. Each time one brushed against his arm or slipped in and out of his body, he caught a glimpse of their life, from their eyes.

There was a dog barking.

A woman smiling.

Someone singing.

A starry night sky.

A small girl crying out for her father.

A boy with bronze eyes and black hair.

Bombarding into him with the force of both a raging hurricane yet at the same time as soft as a whisper, the memories forced their way into his mind. It was odd, how familiar yet how foreign they were to him. How would he describe it?

Like breathing.

You never really think about breathing, but when you do it's strange because you know it, but at the same time you don't. The feeling is so familiar, but when you pay attention to it it seems so new, so unknown.

There then was a soul that made him shudder.

While the herd of them was streaming their way into him, one stuck. The other filtered through, slipped away. But then one stayed with him. It shimmered and stretched out into his body. And it settled in.

Then it occurred to him, this soul had never been gone from him to begin with. It was his. Memories flooded into him and he choked. They felt like his, but he rejected himself.

There was no way these memories could be real. He was created-

_You weren't _created_, you were _born_!_

Celsius's words rang in his head. The phrase echoed itself, covering every corner and cranny in his mind. He was human...?

But- but he wasn't.

Not anymore.

Although he felt a temptation, an overwhelming urge to know the reason, the cause, of his life. It wrapped around him like a cloak and settled onto his body, pressing him into his own skin. There also, stronger, was the feeling of responsibility. He was Origin and he had his job. Yet...

How much longer could the Old Origin last? Surely if he's lasted this long, he can hold on a bit longer...

But he couldn't do that. He wasn't very familiar with himself, but he got the feeling that abandoning his task wasn't something he did often...

But he wanted to know. No, he _needed_ to know. Perhaps if he just found out, if he just knew who he had been, he'd be okay. It was okay, he'd be okay. Everything would be okay-

_Jude?_

Copper eyes met sky blue. And there in the midst of the Cycle, Origin stared one soul in the face. His hair was white with a patch of black and there was a yellow tie around his neck. The Spirit of the Cycle frowned, furrowing his brow in an attempt to identify him. This man... He was familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the face.

"JUDE!"

His eyes snapped open to Celsius looking down on him. He was laying in her arms and she looked both relieved and tense.

"You were starting to freak me out." She said quietly.

"Sorry." Origin frowned. "Where are we?"

Uncertainty flashed in Celsius's uncovered eye. She didn't think it was smart to tell him, which really made a lot of sense. The Ice Spirit still called him Jude...

Which...Which made a lot of sense. That was his name.

"...Jude." he tested the sound on his lips. It sounded right, actually. It sounded...It sounded like it was his. Celsius cocked her head to the side.

"Yep. Jude. Hi."

"No, that's my name." he smiled softly. "I'm Jude."

A grin stretched its way across her face. "Do you remember now?"

Jude shook his head. "Not too much. I think... I think I believe you. When you said I was human, I mean."

"Oh that's great!" Celsius chirped.

"But I still need to go back."

"That's... not so great and a tad confusing." she sighed.

Jude sat up, pushing his way out of the Ice Spirit's grip. She quickly took a firm hold of his arm, and he let her mainly because he was aware of how desperate she was for him to remember. And he was aware of how selfish he was in himself.

"Celsius... I know I was human, but I know that I'm not anymore." Jude said the words slowly, dragging them out as if he didn't quite understand what he was even saying. "I'm Origin now. I don't know how I managed to do that, but-"

"But you're still Jude." she snapped.

Jude blinked, startled. "Y-yeah. I am. That doesn't mean I can just abandon those responsibilities, although-" he reached to hold onto his arm, flinched and settled for crossing his arms across his chest. "Celsius, can you... Can you show me who I was? I want...I want to know me."

Celsius studied him for a long moment and slowly uncurled her fingers from around his arm. She noticeably relaxed and took a step backwards, satisfied that the boy wouldn't bolt. With a curt nod, she agreed to help him.

Jude smiled, a shine in his eyes underneath his now-black bangs. He was back in the human world.

And he was going to remember who he had been.

* * *

**Okay! So here's chapter two, I hope it's to your liking. Do you guys mind if I add little 'Skits' at the end of the chapters? I can't say I care, because I really want to add bonus skits. Sorry, but if you don't like skits you do not need to read them.**

'How I Met This Ice Spirit'

Jude: "Hey Celsius, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Celsius: "Of course not, go ahead."

Jude: "How did..." [box slides slightly left and right] "Well, how did we meet?"

Celsius: "Oh, you remember that we met when you were human?" [box bounces] "Great! Well, you see I was enslaved by this _asshole_ who tried to make me kill you and your friends."

Jude: [!] "P-pardon!?"

Celsius: "Yep! So you punched him in the face." [Music Note]

Jude: [Sighs, box sinks] "I sound pretty violent..."

**So please leave a review if you feel like, and I'll see you next chapter. If you have any advice (story or skit) please feel free to give it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jude and Celsius walked on the dirt path, making their way under the shade of the trees and listening to the wind blow through their hair. Shadow hadn't made an appearance yet, and the pair came to an unspoken conclusion that the spirit of Darkness had taken it upon himself to guide Maxwell away from them. Fortunately, he had a habit of staying out of sight and out of detection, so Celsius didn't worry too much.

Jude, however, was worried half to death. But for whatever reason he may have at the moment he chose to stay silent. Logically speaking, there wasn't anything to fear for Shadow. He was an adept at hiding and sneaking, he was stronger than he let on, and he could easily distract Maxwell with a layer of darkness. Not only that, but spirits can't technically die. At worst, he could get depowered. Yet the fear was there, festering inside of Jude like a scurrying rat in a burlap sack.

"Celsius, where does this road go to?" he asked, desperate for something to get his mind off of his friend.

Celsius put a hand on her hip and looked around, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Sharilton, I think. We're heading in that direction and I can definitely sense an awful lot of wind mana."

Jude furrowed his brow. "Sharilton, Sharilton..." He put a finger to his temple, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to recall the name. "Oh! That's the place with the windmills!"

"Yep," Celsius nodded. "We're getting pretty close."

"Are we?" Jude blinked. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening. He could definitely sense people, lots of them. They milled about in a market, talking and bargaining. Many, many people.

It was a bit overwhelming. Almost on instinct, he tried to slow his breathing and focus on the souls. Their lives fluttered around him, their memories and hearts. And as he listened, he could hear them. He could hear their souls and he felt useless to comply.

_Jude!_

The voice again. It seemed closer somehow, seemed clearer and more... confident? For whatever reason, Jude strained to listen closer. There was something there, something familiar. Someone? Someone he knew and he desperately wanted to recognize. In his mind's eye, he could see the man again. White hair and sky-blue eyes. He looked shocked, like he couldn't wrap his mind around something.

_Jude... Can... Can you see me...?_

Jude frowned "Yes... But, who _are_ you...?"

_Who am I-? J-Jude..._ he frowned, the light dimming in his eyes. _It's me. It's me! _ The man's soul took a step toward him, desperate _It's me, Lu-!_

"JUDE!" Celsius shouted. Jude's eyes snapped open.

"What-what is it?"

The ice spirit snorted, crossing her arms across her chest. "You were just kind of standing there for a few moments. It freaked me out."

"Oh. Sorry." Jude frowned.

Celsius sighed. "Whatever. Just try not to freak me out like that." She turned around "Now come on, we're almost there."

* * *

Celsius was surprised by Jude's reaction to a city. He seemed shocked and awed by being around so many people, even though he tried to act calm. The boy was excited and there was no keeping that soft smile off his face. Celsius laughed softly to herself.

Although, it did make sense. After four years being practically by himself in the spirit world, only trying to interact with people through their souls, it must've been a bit odd being physically around them. There was a bit of a hop in Jude's steps as he walked through the Sharilton market place, a light in his eyes that had been absent for far too long.

For a little bit, the two of them just milled about. Jude petted piratically every animal he saw that could be petted. Cats, dogs, horses. He even managed to pet a pigeon or two. However, the pair got plenty of strange looks. While Celsius walked around with blue hair, one red eye, and a odd fin-structure coming out of her face, Jude's apparel made him look like royalty. The boy made a mental note to himself that he didn't like being the center of attention and to change his wardrobe later if at all possible.

Besides feel self-conscious, Jude had the time of his life. There was still something... missing, though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it was something. There were the windmills, the streets, the clear sky and the pleasant breeze... The sound of people chattering...

Oh.

That was it. There were always people with him when he was here before. Jude frowned, trying to recall who they were, what they looked like, what their names were... Anything. The boy stared at his feet, lost in his thoughts. Celsius brought him back to the present with a hand set lightly on his shoulder, a kind smile often foreign to her set on her lips. "Don't force the memories, Jude. They'll come to you."

Jude sighed "Yeah." He hoped so. So desperately he longed to remember those people he could practically taste it.

The day was coming to an end and the sun was beginning to set on the small town. The orange of day seeped into the ground like droplets of rain, allowing darkness to settle in on the town. Celsius and Jude once again began to mill about, admiring the tranquility of the night market place. An owl hooted somewhere, it's voice echoing about like a whisper. The murmurs of people out late were heard, and the wind hummed through the building. Stars began to peer through, shining brighter than Jude could make himself recall.

One more step and Jude's knees buckled from under him. "Jude?" Celsius was right there by him almost instantly. "What's wrong?"

A growling sound was heard from his stomach. "Uh... I think I'm hungry?" he laughed sheepishly, embarrassed by how overdramatic he probably seemed.

Celsius chuckled. "Well, that's better than what I expected. There's an inn in town, let's go eat there. Then we could get some sleep." As the spirit of ice helped Jude up, she couldn't help but think.

_He needs to eat...?_

* * *

The lobby of the inn was horrendous.

Jude and Celsius blinked in the doorway, trying to figure out how they were in the same town. Several men were drunkenly leaning on eachother, spilling what smelled like beer all over the floor. There was a group of three huddled in the corner, cursing at eachother while mulling over their cards. Celsius came to the conclusion they were gambling. There was one woman with her head in her hands, swearing at 'that cheating bastard' under her breath. The poor man behind the counter looked so tired and irritated.

The entire place was a wave of white noise with the shouts and crashes of people drunkenly slipping, falling on eachother. People swore and pushed and the entirety of the place was just plain obnoxious.

Celsius pushed her way through the people to the counter, dragging the very disoriented Jude behind her. They finally made it to their destination and Celsius dragged Jude into one of the seats, literally kicking out a guy and sitting beside him. Jude apologized quietly and noticed the man was too drunk to care.

"Hey guy!" Celsius snapped. Jude cast her a look that made her sigh "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" the steward asked.

"Yeah we want some food." Celsius waved him off.

Jude rolled his eyes "If you don't mind, can we please get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." the man looked so relieved to have some polite conversation "What would you like?"

"I want some coffee and a muffin." Celsius said, looking over a spontaneous bar fight that sprang up. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "Punch him in the face!"

Jude huffed, clearly suppressing annoyance for his companion. "Some water and..." he frowned "Do you serve mabo curry?" the steward nodded "Then that, please."

The man busied himself with delivering the orders to the kitchen and staying in there for an excessively long time in order to stay away from everyone else for as long as possible.

"Why mabo curry?" Celsius blinked, leaning her back on the counter.

Jude shrugged "I don't really know." He thought of that white-haired man again. Did it have something to do with him? Perhaps.

After a while, the man came back out with their orders.

"Thank you." Jude said.

"Thanks." Celsius bit into her muffin. Jude didn't even know Celsius liked muffins.

The boy ate a spoonful of his meal. The rest of the inn's lobby became a blur of white noise as his mind wandered. It didn't taste right. It didn't taste bad, but it seemed different in a way he didn't like. What was it... What was it...

Elle-Style.

Yeah, that was the type he liked. Elle-Style Mabo Curry. The words seemed a bit strange to him, but they were still familiar. What or who was Elle? He couldn't remember, and he felt his heart grow heavy. How many things like that can he not remember? If he was human before, right? That meant he had parents who he couldn't remember. He had friends and likes and dislikes. What was his past life like?

Who was he?

_Jude, are you okay?_

_Fine._

_You look really upset..._

_I know._

_All right... About Elle, do you know if she's okay?_

_So Elle's a person?_

_You don't even remember Elle? Goddam it, Jude. What happened to you?_

_I don't know... I wish I did... I really wish..._

"Jude, you're shaking." Celsius's voice called him back to reality again.

"Yeah, sorry." he said. He felt used to talking with that man's soul, though he never had a personal discussion with a soul before. The two sat in silence, Celsius glancing at him so often with her back turned to the counter and to the people who spat at eachother and then immediately shook hands and shared drunken grins.

"Um, excuse me sir." The steward said. "The price of your and your friend's meal comes to about 500 gald..."

Jude blinked. "Gald?"

"Oh crap, forgot about money." Celsius snorted.

A kind stranger made his way over and handed the steward the requested amount of currency, plus some extra. "I'll pay for them."

"Oh. Thank you then, and have a good night." the steward nodded.

The old man tilted his hat "To you too."

Jude studied the stranger closely. "Um, thank you."

"Not a problem." the man smiled. "If you don't have any money, you and your friend could stay with me at my friend's house."

"Oh we don't want to intrude..." Jude frowned. What kind of person invites someone over to their _friend's_ house?

"Yeah we do." Celsius got her feet. "Come on, you need to sleep."

"But-" Jude started to protest.

"Then off we go!" the old gentleman said.

"No seriously this is really rude-" the boy tried to get his opinion in again.

"Who cares! Free housing!" Celsius interrupted, clearly not caring.

"Celsius!" Jude gasped. He sighed. "I guess I lose this one..." he looked up at the nice stranger. "Thank you so much Mr...?"

"Ilbert. Rowen Ilbert." The lighting reflected off of the man's glasses, concealing the look of hurt and concern.

Jude smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mr. Ilbert."

"It's not a problem."

_It's no problem at all, Jude._

* * *

**And thus there's a Rowen! Huzzah! And our white-haired silent protagonist just seems to accept the fact Jude has no idea who he is.**

**OR DOES HE?**

**For Celsius's character, I'm basing her off the Tales of Symphonia version, not the Xillia. I think the Symphonia version is more fun to write. I thought that needed clarification. **

**In anycase... Bonus skit?**

**"All Grown Up."**

Celsius: -flat expression- "What are you doing, old man?"

Rowen: -smile- "Just offering two poor travelers a place to stay the night, Ms. Celsius."

Celsius: ... "You know he doesn't remember you, right?"

Rowen: -serious- "Yes, I noticed. Ms. Celsius, I haven't seen Jude in four years. What happened to him?"

Celsius: "No clue. I didn't even find him until Shadow told me about him."

Rowen: -sad sigh- "The poor boy..."

Celsius: -annoyed face- "He's technically an adult. He's in his twenties at this point."

Rowen: -!- "Goodness, you are right! My little Jude all grown up!" -sob-

Celsius: -annoyed- "You sound like a doting grandfather."

**"Kitty of Darkness"**

Jude: -sad-

Rowen: "Is something wrong, Jude?"

Jude: "Oh? Nothing, I guess. Just worried about my friend Shadow..."

Rowen: -kindly smile- "I'm sure he is fine."

Jude: "Yeah, I'm sure he is. I just hope he's not crying..."

Rowen: ! "Crying?"

Jude: "Yeah, he gets really sad when he's all by himself. I hope he's not too upset..."

Rowen: "He sounds rather... sensitive."

Jude: "Yeah. He kind of is. Not much of a talker either." -box hops- "But he's such a cute cat!"

Rowen: -box sinks- ((The Spirit of Darkness is a lonely, over-sensitive, timid, kitty...?))


	4. Chapter 4

Jude slowly blinked open his eyes, being greeted to the wakening world through birdsong. The branches of the tree outside toyed with the orange glow of morning light that filted in through the window like a flock of butterflies. The boy sat up, his back against the wall and rubbed his eyes drowsily. It took him a moment to register where he was. The Sharilton Manor.

Rowen's friend was the Lady of House Sharil, one of the ruling houses of Rieze Maxia. He frowned, furrowing his brow. Ms. Driselle looked sad when they first came in and introduced themselves, if only for a split second. Jude couldn't help but wonder why.

For a little while he allowed himself to enjoy the peacefulness of early morning, his eyes closed and listening to the tired sigh of the world. And as he found was a habit of his, he did this through souls. Most of them in the area were still asleep, awaiting for the new day. There was an old man lazily rocking on the swing on his front porch, watching the sun rise. A teenage boy was somwhere laborously reviewing material from a textbook. Some cats were batting at a mouse. Another cat pawed at a boy's nose.

But there was a slight something bugging him... What it was, he couldn't put his finger on... The cat he was focusing on was white with grey paws and seafoam eyes. Why did this cat bug him so much? It was just a cat!

"MROW!"

Jude's eyes snapped open.

...That was why the kitty was bugging him. It was on his lap batting his nose. You'd think he'd notice this.

"Uh... hi." Jude blinked.

"Mrow." the cat sat matter-of-factly, his tail wrapped around his plump body.

Jude, not quite sure what to do, scratched the cat behind his ear. The animal purred loudly, settling itself onto his lap more comfortably as a result. The boy let out a short snort of agitation. How'd the cat even get in here? He looked over to the door and found it to be slightly open. Sky-blue eyes peered through the crack of the slightly door from under light caramel-blonde hair.

"Oh, is this your cat?" Jude smiled. The girl slid through the door, her hair still in a frizz from probably just getting up. She took a tentative step toward him, her eyes wide and glistening.

"Jude?" she said. His smile slowly melted down into a frown.

"Yes?" The girl's eyes widened even more. She bounded across the room and leapt, wrapping her arms around him in a suffocating embrace. The girl burrowed her face into Jude's chest, letting out loud wails. Jude stared at her, a cord tightening around his heart. He should know who she is. She knows who he is.

The cat stared at him, tilting its head to the side and letting out a loud _mrow._ The boy drew in a long, slow breath. He placed one of his hands on the girl's head and sighed. It was difficult to say, especially to someone who seemed so glad to see him.

"I'm sorry, but..." another slow breath "Who are you?"

A long pause.

"Jude this isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be..." he sighed. "Miss, please, what's your name?"

The girl's grip tightened and Jude could hear her grinding her teeth angrily. "Elle." she pushed away from him and glared into his eyes "It's Elle! Jude, this isn't funny!" tears streamed down her face.

"I know." he said quietly. "Elle, I'm sorry if I knew you before but I..." another soft sigh "Elle I don't remember you. I..." he breathed in deeply, ignoring his own tears slipping their way down his face "I don't remember much of anything."

Elle's eyes were a murky pool of sorrow. Her grip on his shirt slowly laxed until she was darting down the hallway, her high-pitched wailing crashing against his ears like a tidal wave.

"W-wait!" Jude called, leaping off of the bed quickly. His ankle caught on the sheets and he crashed onto the ground. He groaned in frustration and struggled with the sheets for a moment before managing to get to his feet and bolting after Elle. "Wait!"

His bare feet slapped across the floor boards as he frantically tried to catch up with her. He needed to explain, needed her to explain? He needed someone to explain _something._ Who was the girl? Elle Mel Marta- ...

Elle-Style? Did she have something to do with that?

He turned the corner of the huge corridor and saw Elle clutching onto an older girl who must have been in her teens. She had large jade eyes and light brown hair that looked like it had a slight tint of green. The older girl was holding the younger, comforting her and trying to get her to calm down. A strange doll arched over the two of them as well, also offering comfort by saying things that don't make a whole ton of sense.

Jude panted heavily, trying to, again, put a name to the face. This girl also looked familiar...

"JUDE!" The boy jumped a little at the shouting of his name, looking up just in time to see the strange doll go for his face.

"Wah-!" Jude yelped, clutching onto the doll's feet and straining to pull it off. Through the plush he heard moving of feet and muffled voices. Another pair of hands wrapped around his own and aided him in his effort to get the doll off of his face.

A moment or two passed before he was released into the realm of light. The older girl was right in front of him, holding onto the squirming stuffed... eggplant. Her eyes widened and she dropped the doll, which didn't fall as much as just hover in the air more.

"Jude- It's- It's really you-!" she gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth. Tears of joy glimmered in her eyes. "Oh my goodness, Jude!"

"He doesn't remember, Elize" Elle pouted, wiping her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

Elize looked behind her to the girl. "He doesn't...?" she turned back to face him "You don't remember?"

She looked at him for what felt like along moment before Jude slowly shook his head. Elize frowned, opening and closing her mouth several times before her floaty companion smashed against his face.

"But you're still Jude, right? Jude Mathis?" he hollered.

"Y-yes..." Jude said, he forced a smile. "Elize, right? And uh..."

"Teepo!" the eggplant chirped.

"Teepo." the boy frowned, committing the names to memory. "Alright..."

"You really don't remember us?" Elize said.

"No." Jude replied. "I don't." Elize fiddled with her hands for a moment before grabbing Teepo out of the air and clutching him to her chest.

"I'll make breakfast for the three of us." her voice was quiet. "Please meet us in the parlor when you're ready. Come on, Elle."

Jude watched the pair walk away, a weight on his heart. He was really missing out on a lot, apparently. As the girls left his sight, he slowly turned and walked back to his room. On habit, he caught himself reaching to hold his wrist and flinched. No, he shouldn't do that. He was, will be, Origin. He shouldn't partake in such human habits.

But... He _was_ human. So.. maybe he should? It hurt his head to think about. The past four years, Maxwell had been telling him to be human would mean he'd fail in being Origin. The past four years, he _hasn't_ been human. So why start again now?

"You look troubled."

Jude jumped, startled by the voice. "Celsius, don't scare me like that!"

She shrugged "Sorry. I thought I made it obvious I was following you, though." The spirit put a hand on her hip "But yeah, what's eating at you?"

Jude clenched his fists. "My... my memories."

"Oh." She frowned "Yeah, you made a bit of a commotion there with the little girl- Elle, I think." The boy flinched.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Celsius rolled her eyes "It's not your fault she didn't take your amnesia well."

"Is it my fault I have amnesia?" he said quietly, looking the the side. A bit of an odd question, as it makes no sense why he'd purposely lose his memory...

"What?" Celsius frowned.

Jude shook his head. "Nevermind. Elize said she was making breakfast, let's go meet up with her."

"Sure thing, I got your shoes and cape here." She helped out her right arm, the white cape hanging over it and her fingers gripping around the boy's boots.

Jude tilted his head, smiling quizzically as he accepted them "You went out of your way to get me my clothes?"

"It's not really out of my way, I just happen to be nice sometimes." Celsius shrugged. "Also I know how you get if you don't have your blankie."

Jude's face turned as red as a strawberry. "Cape! It's a cape!"

"That's what you had me tell Maxwell."

"Celsius!"

"Fine, fine, It's a cape." she chuckled. "Let's go talk to your friends."

The spirit of ice didn't say much of anything else as they made their way to the parlor. As promised, Elize had made breakfast. A generous amount of waffles centered the table, enough for several people. A small flower vase was placed next to it, as well as a pitcher of milk and a pitcher of orange juice. There was a small basket of strawberries set next to the plate, and the table was set for more than just three. Jude didn't really bother counting, as he found himself wondering where the people who had set the table were...

Celsius tugged on Jude's hair gently, motioning to him with a flick of her fingers. She motioned again down into another room and slowly made her way over. Jude followed, keeping low and being just as quiet. After half a step, it became clear to him there was a conversation going on in the other room. He peered around the corner of the wall and slowed his breathing. In the room he could make out the figures of Rowen and Elize, with what looked like Driselle further in.

"Rowen, why didn't you tell us Jude was here!?" Elize sobbed.

"You were sleeping, Miss Elize." Rowen said calmly. So he knew too...

"So what!?" she shouted.

"Why didn't you just tell him about us?" Teepo demanded, bouncing in mid-air angrily.

"Now Elize, Teepo, calm down." she said "Rowen had his reasons and he did all he could have."

Rowen nodded. "We don't know what Jude does, or doesn't, remember. We can't just go jumping in telling him information he may or may not know. Or what if we give him the wrong information? We can't tell him how he felt about something, or how he experienced it." The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully "This is a very sensitive situation."

"Can we point out things that can jog his memory?" Elle's voice. She wasn't visible though. Chances are she was on the opposite side of the wall...

"I suppose..." Rowen frowned.

"Then it's decided!" Elle's voice again. Jude heard the scuffling of her feet. She must have been sitting on the ground and just now have gotten up. There was a large amount of pride in her voice as she declared: "From this point on, I'm going to be Jude's Memory Compass!"

This declaration was followed by a moment of silence.

"Elle, it's a lovely idea, but I don't think it'd work..." Driselle said quietly.

"It wouldn't...?" Elle sounded distressed.

Jude chuckled quietly under his breath with a thankful smile and stood up straight. Celsius rolled her eyes, following him in the room.

"I actually think that's a good idea." he said. He turned to smile at the girl with sky-blue eyes "I appreciate it a lot, thank you, Elle."

The young girl put her hands on her hip, a large grin conquering her face "No problem, Jude!"

The rest of the people in the room stared at him for a moment before Teepo decided to give his two cents.

"You were eavesdropping!" he hollered, slamming up and down on Jude's head.

"Hey, knock it off you deranged... thing!" Celsius snapped, snatching Teepo off course and practically strangling him "I will icicle you into the next dimension!"

"J-Jude, y-your friend is hurting me!" he spazzed.

"Teepo, stop being rude!" Elize snapped.

"Oh my." Rowen laughed "Ms. Celsius, please do not kill Teepo."

"Everyone please calm down!" Driselle gasped "Let's all just go and eat out breakfast..."

Jude chuckled under his breath, thankful the remnants of his old life were being so compatible with the aspects of his new.

* * *

**There was going to be more in this chapter but I decided to leave that off until next time. So I hope I got the new characters here, well, in-character... Sorry the update took so long, I was debating whether or not to re-introduce Elize in this chapter. Also, do any of you have a tumblr? If you do I have a crazy ton of Shadow doodles I wanna post for someone. So without further... uh... hesitation, I guess. Skits!**

**"Stalker Celsius"**

Elize: "So Jude, you're new friend is... uh..."

Jude: "Celsius."

Celsius: "Yep. Not really 'New' either, I've been following him around for the past four years."

Elize: [!] "Following!?"

Teepo: [angry Teepo face] "So you've been stalking him!"

Celsius: "I haven't been 'stalking' him!" [bounces angrily]

Elize: "You totally have!"

Teepo: "Celsius the spirit of being a _Stalker!"_

Celsius: [Grr]

Jude: [bounces] "The three of you calm down!"

Teepo: [crying Teepo face] "But Celsius has been stalking you!"

Jude: "That's besides the point."

Celsius: [angry] "JUDE!"

Jude: [chuckles timidly, box sinks] "Sorry..."

**"Memory Compass"**

Elle: "So from this point on, I'm your memory compass!"

Jude: [headtilt smile] "I guess so." [box sinks, sad] "Sorry to be such a burden..."

Elle: "You're not a burden!" [smile] "It's not your fault!"

Celsius: [annoyed] "So what does a 'Memory Compass' even do?"

Elle: "I point out things that can jog Jude's memory!" [grin]

Celsius: "So wouldn't a 'Memory Guide' be a better term?"

Elle: [...] [flustered] "N-no! It's a human thing, you wouldn't understand!"

Jude: [[that confused smile he does]]

**"Who are you?"**

Jude: [eyes closed, takes a deep breath]

?: [flickers into existence, blinks] _Hi?_

Jude: ... [eyes still closed] "Who are you...?"

?: [opens mouth to respond]

Rowen (off screen): "Jude, may I speak to you?"

Jude: [!] [? disappears] "Oh, Rowen!"

Rowen: [?] "Is everything alright?"

Jude: [bounces] "Yes, fine! What did you need?"

Rowen: [...] "Well, Ms. Celsius was looking for you..."

Jude: [sigh] "Was she? I can't keep her waiting." [bounce] "Thank you Rowen. Goodbye." [slides offscreen]

Rowen: ... ((Jude, what's going on with you...?))

**"The Snow Bunny" pt 1**

Elle: "Hey, Celsius, you're the Spirit of Ice, right?"

Celsius: "Correct."

Elle: "Can you make snow?"

Celsius: [thoughtful] "I suppose if I wanted to, yes." [confused] "Why did you ask?"

Elle: "I want to play in the snow! Let's go do it!"

Celsius: [half eyed] "I guess I might as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**"Is this a Good Idea?"**

Celsius: [side glance] "I get a really bad feeling about this whole thing."

Elle: [?] "Like what, are you afraid you'll get a cold?"

Celsius: [Hmmph] "I'm the Spirit of Ice, I CAN'T get a cold!"

Elle: [Music Note] "Then there's nothing to worry about!"

Celsius: [sigh] [slides over to Rollo's box] "Maybe I am just being paranoid."

Rollo: [Sympathetic Rollo face] "Mrow."

**"Don't Ignore Me!"**

?: [agitated huff] "Well I guess I'll just take up space then..."

* * *

Jude sat in the main hall with Driselle, Rowen, and Elize, talking about the current situation. Not ten seconds passed before Teepo would comment and Elize wouldn't stop clinging onto Jude.

He was grateful, though. Elize understood that he didn't remember, and it didn't seem like she was pressing him to. She was just happy he was back. Jude smiled, realizing that so far, that's all her and Rowen had done. Elle… Well, Elle was twelve. It's understandable that she acted so fitfully.

"Jude, what'cha thinking about?" Teepo bopped him on the head.

"…Just you guys…" he said, rubbing his new bump.

"Are they good thoughts?" Elize smiled.

Jude laughed "So far."

"Hey..." Driselle blinked, tilting her head "Where did Elle and Celsius go?"

"Oh, Miss Elle said something about playing in the snow." Rowen smiled.

Jude blinked in astonishment "There's snow around here?"

"Not this time of year…" Elize frowned. "Where are they going to play in it?"

"Maybe Celsius is going to make some!" Teepo bobbed up and down, very content of his conclusion.

Jude laughed "Wouldn't be the first time she made snow for someone."

"Is that so?" Rowen looked surprised, as did everyone else.

The boy nodded "Yeah. While I was in the Spirit World, Celsius would make snow for me from time to time."

"Wait, what?" Teepo's eyes grew comically large.

"You were in… the Spirit World?" Elize blinked.

"…Yes." Jude suddenly felt everyone's eyes trained on him, and he suddenly wished Celsius was there to tell everyone to stop staring at him like a bunch of dying fish.

"Why?" Driselle blinked. She spontaneously smiled, as if just realizing the question would be prying "If you don't mind telling us, that is."

Jude sighed, shaking his head. "No, not at all. Just…" he blushed slightly "Just please stop staring at me."

Rowen muttered an apology and the others followed suite, although they couldn't keep all of their curiosity off of their faces.

Jude frowned though, suddenly conscious of that fact he felt afraid of telling them. Why? What was there to be afraid of? They were his friends…. Right? Perhaps though, he wasn't afraid of what'd they think of him, but rather what'd they think _for _him. They'd be scared and sad… So…

He locked eyes with each of them, mulling it over inside of his head. They'd just insist on knowing now, especially since he said it like it was nothing… Oh, perhaps humans don't think that's normal? But wait- he's human-

_Not anymore._

And that realization was frightening. Jude swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. He needs to tell them, he needs to tell them…

"I-"

"_LADY DRISELLE!"_ a Sharilton messenger slammed open the manor's doors. Driselle was immediately on her feet.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Some trouble in Bermia Gorge! A huge monster!" the messenger panted. From his face, he looked like he must've sprinted that distance.

"What region?" Rowen walked up the man, any intention on hearing Jude's story lost for the time being.

"Central Region, on top of the large cliff." The man said. Rowen nodded.

"I'll go take care of it." He said.

"We'll help too." Elize said, Teepo nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll come along to." Jude said, getting to his feet.

"Thank you, all of you." Driselle smiled, nodding briskly. She turned to the messenger "You get some rest, the four of them will handle this."

The quartet exchanged looks of shared determination and set off to Bermia Gorge.

* * *

Perhaps it wouldn't have been ideal to bring any amnesiac with them into a potentially life-threatening situation, but neither Rowen nor Elize had even thought of it. To them, it felt perfectly natural, felt right, for Jude to come with them. They didn't share the anxiety that had Jude's heart pounding, and they were so comfortable with him already, even when he knew close to nothing about them. Mentally, he reminded himself that he needed to tell them of how he was Origin. Although a thought had occurred to him, a thought that would really need to be addressed later…

How _did_ he become the next Origin?

"This cliff face is huge…" Jude looked up, feeling as though he might fall over trying to see to the top.

"Bermia Gorge is known for its high peaks." Rowen commented. He looked around "It doesn't seem as though the beast is around here, let us move forward." His eyes narrowed and he locked gazes with his companions "Keep on your toes."

"Understood." They nodded. Jude found himself wondering if Rowen meant that literally. There was a feeling that the man didn't, yet he couldn't stop himself from being confused.

The group continued, with Jude mainly following the other three.

"Jude" Elize blinked, frowning "I just thought that you… probably don't know where we're going?"

Jude chuckled "No, not really. But I'm sure I'll figure it out."

Rowen frowned "I apologize. I seemed to have… well, forgotten, that you aren't familiar with this area."

"Like I said." Jude smiled "I'll figure it out. Besides, we have something more important than my memories right n-"

His heart skipped a beat and sliced the ending off of his sentence. His companions exchanged worried glances and stared at him, concern slapped onto their faces like paint on a canvas. The boy registered all this, registered their expressions and emotions, but he didn't pay attention to them.

What caught at his focus was… whatever that was. A concentration of… whatever that was! It felt… it felt like the cycle, were it a physical presence. As if a fragment of the Soul Cycle was ripped out of place and affixed the physical realm. It wasn't right, it wasn't where it was supposed to be- What was it-?

"Jude, move!" Elize screamed, and he felt suddenly shifted from his position as he rolled in the sand. As he blinked himself back to reality, he saw Elize stumbling to her feet, a staff in her hands as her plush toy growled defiantly. He looked up as soon as the water hit, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rowen conducting his arte. Jude shook his head, forcing himself back to himself and pushing himself up unsteadily to his feet.

The messenger was very correct about the monster. It was huge.

It looked something like an insect, with three body segments and six, large, hairy legs that arched up into the sky like roof tops and plowed into the ground like stakes. Teeth larger than plows protruded from its mouth like blades of a razor, and the body segments swayed slowly, side to side. Left to right. The beast had eyes the size of wagon wheels, an ugly veil stretched across it like some sort of curtain made of molded sandpaper. Its tail was as long as a canoe, but just as flexible as a snake with a large scythe at the end.

Blood covered its fangs, front legs, and face. Shreds of uniforms and civilian clothing were caught in its teeth, and what remained of bones poked out of it mouth. A long serpentine tongue flicked quickly in and then out again, and it caught the scent of three humans directly in front of it.

Jude cringed, realizing that… peculiar sense was coming off this monster. Suddenly, its image changed to him. It was a large, dark creature with red eyes that gleamed like the embers of a furnace. It wasn't happy.

"_IGNITE TERROR!"_ and the pulse of dark mana gouged into it, drilling into the beast's side like a saw. The boy looked back and saw Elize in the midst of another arte. Somehow, he got the feeling she had gotten a lot faster at doing that-

"_DREAD WINGS!" _…She's definitely gotten a lot faster. He got to his feet and rushed toward the beast, letting his body guide his mind. Jude knew that he could fight, and he knew that he had once been good at it. As another blast of dark magic rained down upon the monster, he leapt downward and felt himself adjust.

Darkness seemed like an element he could use.

So he did, crashing his left leg into the monster's flank with black mana strengthening the blow.

"_Shimmering Toll." _And the bell gonged, causing the monster to go cross-eyed and off balanced. Jude jumped back quickly, settling into the role of being the distractor as the other two casted their artes.

The battle was dragged out, but the three of them took their positions well and did what they could, with Teepo assisting Elize with her artes. But…

The monster roared loudly, and while the noise itself was deafening, it was the… The undertone that caused Jude to stumble. That fragment of the Soul Cycle suddenly burst, pushing into him and forcing him onto his knees with cruel hands. Nails dug into his flesh and a fire was set onto his soul as his lungs filled with burning acid. It was disorienting, like being thrown into a quickly flowing river with a rag tied around your eyes and audio playing bird noises in your ears.

It most likely only lasted a second, but a second too long as the next thing he knew, he was plowed over the edge of the cliff, watching the ledge get higher and higher. At this height, he would die. Jude knew this. He was going to die…

But could he really? A part of him doubted it, yet the other wasn't quite convinced. What else could he really do at this point but… find out?

The wind pushed up at him, trying to keep him still but being crushed by his plummeting self. To the boy, everything moved in slow-motion. His gaze was fixed on the ledge, and that… disturbing force on it. But what could have been done about it now? Was he really going to disappear from his friends again? So soon…

His eyes closed and he focused on their souls. Elize's was a tangle of sorrow and worry, Rowen's very similar, yet still trying in vain to focus on the task at hand. Jude smiled softly. Even Teepo had a small light, and he felt that Elize would be glad to know that. The plush itself shared Elize's emotions on a more hysterical level.

…

But who else was there?

He half expected the white-haired man, but this soul was… Not his. Jude felt eyes staring into him as he fell, and a will far too strong for anything he could imagine. A beautiful sense of self, of compassion and wonder in the world of humans. And he felt… The soul was calling something. Softly at first, but louder each second and with more passion, more confidence… and more… he didn't know a word for it. A feeling of pride in him, but disappointment in his failure? Those contradicting emotions in one…

A flash of eyes the color of blossoms. Hair that grew for so long it went past the waist, but still had the soft curls of a dandelion cloud. The air of purpose and a strong, strong admiration… And he could make out what she was saying now.

"_JUDE!"_

The name came to him so suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he felt as if the breath was just then knocked out of him.

"_MILLA!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Milla…" the spirit of the cycle murmured, blinking his eyes open.

He was lying in a field of tall grass that gently blew in the breeze like a forest of waving hands. The sun shined in the blue sky like a cluster of fireflies that shone their collective light onto the world, casting a shining glow onto the beautiful scenery. The air was cool, but not cold. Neither was it hot, it was just… pleasant.

He closed his eyes drowsily again, a slight smile on his face as the scent of lilacs soothed the air. A hand brushed away his bangs and in another world, someone was smiling with him.

* * *

When Jude woke again, he found himself staring up the face of a cliff that shone orange from the hot sun blaring overhead. He put his hand to his head in an attempt to hold his vision still as the world swirled around him. The moment of dizziness soon passed, so he focused his thoughts on what had happened. And the name 'Milla'… it was a nice name, and he had a feeling he liked the person who was associated with it.

Jude detached himself from his trance, shaking his head slowly as if to be rid of some sort of insect. The ground beneath him swayed and as he looked up again, his eyes met with someone's familiar face. A large smile made his way to his lips, and the Spirit of Darkness purred in exchange.

"Shadow!" he exclaimed happily. Shadow nodded, his demented purring becoming more apparent. The Spirit of Darkness lowered its broad tail to the ground and gently nudged the boy off. Jude landed on his feet and almost immediately wrapped his arms around the spirit's fuzzy neck. "I was so worried, are you okay?" Shadow nodded in response, patting Jude's head with one paw to reassure him.

"JUDE!" another voice called. He turned just in time to get his head eaten. A loud growl was heard followed by the sound of a plush toy being pulled off of his head. As soon as Teepo had been removed, Elize threw her arms around him and squeezed him around the ribs until he was sure they were going to crack. Rowen was panting slightly behind Elize, a relieved smile plastered on his face.

"Jude, I'm glad to see you're alright." Rowen nodded.

"I'M GLADDER!" Teepo yelled.

"I'm gladder-er!" Elize sobbed. "Jude, we were so worried, and I thought that-" she didn't continue her own sentence, settling for trying to break Jude's ribs again. Jude chuckled slightly, exchanging looks with Shadow. The strange cat was levitating at the boy's shoulder, his head tilted to the side with his whiskers twitching slightly, as if trying to piece together what was happening in front of him.

After several minutes, Elize had calmed down enough to address the elephant in the room, or rather, the Spirit of Darkness in the Gorge. She walked up to Shadow, who back away in response, curling himself around Jude in a way that translated to 'hide me' to those who knew him.

"Who's that?" Teepo was the first to break the curious silence.

Rowen walked up, stroking his beard and studying the spirit from a comfortable distance. "If I am correct, than that is Shadow, the Spirit of Darkness." He looked at Jude, who confirmed his suspicions with a short nod.

"THAT's the Spirit of Darkness?" Elize blinked. Jude nodded again.

"We can talk about this later." Rowen frowned, looking toward the girl. His gaze went back to Jude "That monster got away from us."

Elize shook her head "Right. We need to go find it, you should get back to Sharilton."

"What?" Jude frowned "'Go back to Sharilton'? Why?"

The mages exchanged concerned looks. Rowen sighed and locked his eyes with Jude's. "Something happened to you there, and you were lucky to have had made it out alive." The elderly man glanced briefly at Shadow "I'm assuming you had something to do with it, thank you." Shadow nodded and let Rowen continue "If whatever had happened happens again, you might not be okay." He frowned "And it was… irresponsible to have taken you with us to begin with."

"But I can't just not do anything!" Jude protested. "Please, you have to let me help you! If something were to happen, then I don't know what I would do-"

"Then you share our feelings." Rowen said, his expression oddly serious.

Jude lingered in silence, not sure of how to respond to his elder's statement. He clenched his fists at his sides, looking off out of the corner of his eyes into a nearby crevice in the cliff. That monster wasn't normal, and it could very well kill them. However Rowen had a point. Were that beast to repeat what it did before, who knows what would happen to him…

Once again his and Shadow's eyes met. The Spirit of Darkness mainly spoke through actions, and now was no exception. Swirling in mid-air, he darted off deeper into the Gorge. Jude smirked half-heartedly, seeing this as Shadow's way to give him an excuse to continue onward. "Well, Shadow ran off again."

Elize smiled, recognizing that fire to Jude's eyes. She turned to Rowen. "He's going to come with us anyway, we might as well give him permission."

Rowen sighed, knowing full well Elize was right but still maintaining his doubts. "Very well, but Jude…" he frowned "Please, we don't want to lose you again."

Jude frowned. "Right."

* * *

Shadow's tail skimmed the ground as he waited. His red eye darted back and forth, trying to detect the whereabouts of the monster that had threatened Jude. It was a bit more difficult than he was used to, which had caused him to worry.

That monster, it couldn't be…

No, no, no, no! It was too soon for that. He dismissed the thought and continued his search. It was just due to the large cliffs and Gnome's strong influence in the area that he couldn't find the monster, he told himself. It had nothing to do with the possibility of _that._

* * *

It didn't take them all that long to find the monster again. Shadow had guided them to it, and was now melding into the shadows as if in preparation for something. Elize and Rowen gave each other glances, and Elize quickly took a look at Jude. Slowly, she inhaled and took a step forward.

"Alright, let's take it down." She said, twirling her staff in hand.

"Yeah! Let's kill it!" Teepo cheered, bouncing up and down in midair.

Rowen drew his blade and began to channel an arte. Jude spread his feet wide apart and, in one swift swing of his arm, threw off his cape. Shadow bolted out of the air and snatched it and hid away again. Jude darted toward the monster, which had reared up on its hindlegs, kicking with the force of a typhoon. Quickly, he darted around its legs and once again took on the role of the distraction.

Elize and Rowen cast arte after arte while Jude kept the beast's attention. Once or twice, it almost managed to hit Jude, but each time was foiled by Shadow's intervention. In what was a relatively short time, they had stood above the beast in their triumph.

Jude panted heavily, his hands on his knees as Rowen looked the monster over. The elder man nodded.

"It's not dead, but it certainly isn't a threat anymore." He said.

The three of them shared a silence of agreement as Shadow draped Jude's cape back around his shoulders.

Elize eyed him. "So…you wear a cape now?"

"Huh?" Jude blinked. He looked and realized the kitty of darkness had returned it to him. With a polite 'thank you' he fastened the front of it around his neck. "Yeah. I like it." The cape completely covered his arms as he moved to grip his wrist.

"Oh it's like a security blanket!" Teepo sang, bouncing about in midair.

Jude's face turned a bright red. "It's supposed to be a c-" he was cut off when Celsius appeared out of nowhere, picking him up and looking him over, fussily asking him questions and checking for wounds. With a bit of a sigh, she slapped her hands on Jude's shoulders.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" she snapped. Jude laughed sheepishly

"I-Uh… fell down a cliff." He answered sheepishly. Chuckling, he tossed his head to Shadow. "He caught me though."

"Wh- Oh! Shadow?" Celsius blinked. She gave a slight smirk and put a hand on her hip "You outwitted ol' Maxwell, huh?"

Shadow nodded.

"That's a kitty." Everyone jumped at the small voice. Elle looked up at Shadow with big eyes as a smile spread over her face. "I wanna pet it." She reached up to touch the tip of the spirit's tail. In response, Shadow made a noise that sounded both startled and pained and darted to Jude, wrapping his tail around the boy's torso and perching on his head. Celsius laughed and picked Jude up.

"We caught him!" she grinned.

Teepo decided to join in, moving to chomp down on Jude's head. Elize joined in on the hug and Elle tried to climb up Jude's leg to pet the cat. Shadow arched his back and hissed in response, pawing at the air.

"Could you all please let go of me!?" Jude yelled. The group laughed in response.

"Oh my…" Rowen chuckled, stroking his beard "Jude is quite popular, hm?"

"Mrow." Rollo agreed.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this took me so long to update. A lot has happened since I did last. I moved, I'm going to a new school, I've been dealing with some stress but I think I'll be good for now. Again, I'm sorry and I'm also sorry this chapter isn't as eventful as I hoped it'd be. I figured I owed you all an update but I couldn't figure out how to transition to the next plotpoint in this chapter without it seeming all clunky. As it is, I just decided to cut the chapter short. Hope you don't mind and I'll try to update a bit more frequently.**

**Side Note: Recently I find myself obsessing over Undertale and Gravity Falls a bit more. Needless to say, it's hard to write for Xillia when the only thing going through my head is an evil flower and an evil triangle arguing with eachother.**

"**Where were you?"**

Celsius: [agitated] "So…what happened?"

Teepo: "There was a big scary monster and we were fighting it and then it did something and then Jude fell off the cliff and so Elly and I went to see if he died and it was okay because he didn't and-" [large inhale] "And-"

Jude: [interrupts him] "But I'm okay now. Shadow got me before I fell down."

Shadow: [nod]

Celsius: "Oh good."

Elize: "So where were YOU?"

Celsius: [half-eyed look]

" '**Milla' "**

Jude: "Rowen?"

Rowen: "Yes? What is it, Jude?"

Jude: [bashfully] "Where's Milla?"

Rowen: [!] "You remember Milla? That's wonderful."

Jude: [smile] "Yeah." [awkwardly] "Um…what was my relationship with her?"

Rowen: [sigh] "You'll remember in time, don't worry."

Jude: "I hope so…." [box sinks]

"**? Gives his opinion on Shadow"**

Jude: … [deep breath]

[? Appears]

Jude: "So…uh…hi…"

?: "Hi."

Jude: … "You don't…talk much, huh?"

?: "Eh…I don't really have anything to say."

Jude: "Oh, like Shadow."

?: "I guess? Who's Shadow?"

Jude: "He's the Spirit of Darkness. That- er… Cat thing over there- Why are you looking at him like that?"

? : "Cat." [looks amazed] "Can I pet him?"

Jude: [half-eyed look]

"**Speculation pt1"**

[Celsius and Shadow look concerned.]

Celsius: … "Are you sure?"

Shadow: [nod]

Celsius: … "Well….we'll just have to do what we can to help him." [stubborn face] "That's about all we can do right now."

Shadow: [nod]


	7. Chapter 7

Jude fidgeted as he sat on the couch in the Sharil Manor. Everyone in the room, Driselle, Rowen, Elize, Teepo, and Elle were staring at him. His two spirits were near him. Celsius sitting on his right, and Shadow hovering above his shoulder, his tail wrapped around his arm. Jude continued to fidget, and he explained about how he had been in the Spirit World, how he was Origin. This got some….Interesting, responses.

"ARE _ALL_ OF OUR FRIENDS GOING TO TURN INTO SPIRITS!?" Teepo demanded, bobbing up and down angrily.

"So what happened to the previous Origin?' Rowen asked, stroking at his chin.

"You can see souls?" Elle demanded.

"Why did you have to lose your memories for that?" Elize pondered.

"Goodness." Driselle said curtly, turning away and covering her mouth with one hand.

All these responses happened at once, layering over each other. Jude fidgeted.

"I'm sorry." He was promptly smacked across the head.

"Don't apologize, moron." Celsius snapped. Upon her hand's completion of its journey, it was swiped at by a black paw, that split apart to become claws. Shadow raised his hackles, opening his goopy mouth and hissing at her. Celsius pointedly glared back "He's being a moron!" she insisted. Shadow hissed at her, swiping at her again.

Jude gently pushed them away from each other. "None of that, please." He said. The spirits reluctantly calmed down, Shadow rubbing his face against Jude's affectionately. He ran a hand across the spirit of darkness's head and turned his gaze back toward the group of humans and a single Teepo.

"Origin, the one who's not me, is still around. I'm just…in training, you can say." Jude shrugged. He turned to Elle "I can see souls." He addressed Elize next with a bit of a sad smile "I don't know why I lost my memories." Then he looked at Teepo "I don't understand that." He frowned "Sorry." Celsius muttered something under her breath to which Jude shot her an apologetic look. Finally, he addressed Driselle "I don't mean to be rude, but that's a bit of an understatement."

The room was left in silence as everyone thought about Jude's predicament. The person mentioned sat awkwardly, petting the Darkness Spirit that manifested as a cat for whatever reason. Shadow purred, attempting to comfort him and Celsius crossed her arms, leaning heavily against Jude as if to shield him.

The ticking of a clock echoed in the room. Slowly, Elize stood from the couch opposite Jude, then made her way over to him. She sat daintily next to him, reached over, and enveloped him in a hug. Shadow darted out from in between them, clearly startled from the foreign contact. Jude's bronze eyes widened, staring down at the girl and slowly, trembling, returned the hug. They held each other for a moment more before Jude burrowed his face into her hair, lightly rubbing her back as she shook with sobs.

"I'm so happy you're back." She sniffed.

"I'm happy too." Jude smiled. Elle darted over, clambering on top of the couch and quickly through herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm not letting you go." She said, speaking curtly but in between sniffles. Celsius reached her arms around Elle and pulled her off Jude.

"Look, you just did." Celsius said, smirking smugly. She turned the squirming twelve-year-old around to face her and nestled her in between her shoulder and head. "Let's go over here a moment." The ice spirit directed a pointed glare to the others in the room, who understood the message. When she departed, the others, save for Elize, trailed behind her.

"I missed y-you so much, J-jude…." Elize sobbed when the room went empty. Teepo hovered onto the couch, laid back into it, and went limp. Jude cast a brief glance toward the plush but quickly turned back to the girl and stoke her hair, as he's seen many human mothers do to comfort their children.

"I'm know, I'm sorry." He said, smiling softly despite the girl not being able to see "But- But I'm here now…"

"I-I don't w-want to lose anyone a-again…" she pulled away from him, not too far, and looked up into his eyes. Tears sparkled like morning due on the corners of her jade eyes. Her lips were drawn back, teeth grinding against each other to try and bite back her sobs. Sobs still slipped out, despite her efforts "First my parents, then J-jiao, then Ludger, M-Milla, YOU!" she lunged back into the comfort of his embrace, clutching desperately to his back. As if letting go would be the end of it. As if letting go would make him disappear like a cloud of mist.

Jude continued hugging her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Something in his heart skipped a beat. His fingers tightened into fists, bunching up the teen's purple clothes in its wake. His eyes widened and he stared at nothing. Swirls of gold swam like fish, swirling into his otherwise bronze eyes and he began to shake.

She noticed. "Jude?"

He couldn't respond, his mouth gaping open like a fish, his eyes just as focused. His arms went limp and all strength with them.

"Jude!?" Elize yelped, pulling back as if afraid she had caused this sudden change in behavior.

Jude heard her. Partially. The world around him flickered, wheel of golden light turning in a purple void. Too many voices at once. Too many… Too many thoughts….

Blue eyes.

_Jude? Jude what's wrong, what's going on? Are you okay?_

It was the white-haired man-

Ludger.

His name was Ludger.

_Jude! Jude you're freaking Elize out…. Jude, SNAP OUT OF IT! _

The phantom of his hand raced toward him, but before impact was made he was jolted back into the living room of the manor. Elize stared at him with wide eyes, frowning. Teepo had re-animated himself, pressing his head against Jude's own.

"G-got him…" the plush toy wheezed, deflating and landing onto Elize's lap. The girl subconsciously stroke him but kept her eyes on Jude.

"T-Teepo said you had a 'mana flux'." She explained, trying to keep her voice still "He h-helped you. I think. Are you okay?"

Jude simply stared at her a moment. Then he shook his head. The sound of his hair swishing, the aching throb of his heart. The heat coming from behind his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." He said. The boy reached down and patted Teepo's head. "Thank you."

"No problem-o." the toy wheezed, sounding like a half-dead dog toy whose squeaker is just about worn out. "Glad to help ya, friend." He folded his strange face up to him and grinned "Can't have ya just leaving again, huh buddy?"

Jude nodded, smiling. "You're right about that."

"So…" Elize fidgeted "You're okay now?"

Jude nodded again "I think so."

"Okay, hug." She didn't as much as demand as she did warn, instantly throwing her arms around him the moment her sentence was done. The boy noticed her grip was somehow tighter. He didn't mind.

The girl stared at the wall behind her friend head, a feeling of dread laying in her heart. Never has she seen a change of mana so… sudden, that Teepo had plain out jumped. And- And-

Did she just see Ludger?

* * *

**A/N**

**Remember how I said I was gonna try to update faster? Yeah, I lied apparently. Sorry it's another short chapter. Uh… Yeah, actually I was inspired by a recent episode of Steven Universe for this chapter. Next chapter: Return of Leia (and possibly Alvin).**

"**Ludger"**

Elize: …

Teepo:…

Elize: "Did I imagine that?"

Teepo: [shakes] "No way! I saw him! Ludger!"

Elize: "And all those rings….?

Teepo: [defeated wheeze] "Uh…"

Elize: … "They looked like they were from the Temporal Crossroads, didn't they?"

Teepo: … "THIS IS WEIRD!" [ DX ]

"**Memories"**

Jude: … [deep breathe] … "…Ludger?"

Ludger: [!] "You remember my name!"

Jude: [smile] "Uh-huh. Uh… Nice to see you again."

Ludger: "Same to you."

Jude: …

Ludger: …

Jude: "I…er…Don't know what to say."

Ludger: …. "What's Leia gonna say about this?"

Jude: "Leia?"

Ludger: [half-eyed look]

"**Speculation Pt2"**

Celsius: "I definitely didn't imagine that!"

Shadow: [nod]

Celsius: "Shadow, we're running out of time!"

Shadow: …

Celsius: "What's that look for? You know I'm right!"

Shadow: …

Celsius: … [solemn look] "…You don't think he should actually…do it, do you?"

Shadow: …. "Not my decision."

Celsius: …. [frown] "We'll just have to support him. Whatever decision he makes."

[Shadow and Celsius nod, determined]

"**Oh My…"**

Driselle: … "Rowen, was I rude?"

Rowen: ? "Where did this come from?"

Driselle: "Well Jude seemed a bit upset-"

Rowen: "Ridiculous! Jude's just always had an incredibly blunt nature, Lady Driselle. I suppose losing his memories just made that more obvious."

Driselle: … "Oh. Yeah. I guess he did."

"**WHAT ABOUT ME!?"**

Elle: "I'M BEING IGNORED!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Marksburg?" Jude repeated, tilting his head to the side.

Elize nodded "Yeah! We're going to head to Marksburg!"

"We already told Leia we were going there!" Teepo chirped in. "She and Alvin are _super_ excited to see you again!" He squished his little eggplant body to the side, musing to himself "Well, Leia is. I'm assuming Alvin is. But he might not be! Because he's HORRIBLE!"

Jude blinked again, turning to Celsius in hopes she would clarify.

She didn't, as it was she was just as confused. Shadow, perched on Jude's shoulder, nuzzled Jude aside his face.

_"Friend."_ He said.

"Oh!" Jude said "Leia's a friend of mine?"

"Y-yeah." Elize said, fiddling with her fingers "You-er…grew up with her."

"…oh." Jude frowned "I….um….Does she know about my…amnesia?"

Elize nodded, sheepishly looking away "I figured it'd be better to tell her beforehand."

"But she's still SUPER excited to see you!" Teepo grinned "Like, she's making Alvin buy a bunch of food and stuff she knows you like-or used to like, I don't know- but yeah she's getting a TON of stuff ready and she's going to show you a bunch of pictures and tell you a ton of stories and-" He paused to take a long, exaggerated, breathe, that Celsius took advantage of.

"So yeah, we're going to go see Leia." She said "So I take it we're heading to the Seahaven?"

"Yep!" Elize nodded, eager to avoid another Teepo-Style rambling.

"W-wait!" said a small voice, tired voice. Elle limped into the room, dragging a suitcase in after her. She dropped it at her feet, gave a firm stomp, and placed her hands on her hips, smiling broadly "I'm going too!"

"Okay!" Jude smiled.

"Got it." Celsius said, giving a slight nod.

_"Understood."_ Said Shadow.

"…Oh." Ellle said, chewing the side of her cheek "I…Uh, kind of expected you to say no…."

"Of course not!" Jude chirped, trotting over to the front of her, he smiled down at her "I need my memory compass after all, right?"

Elle grinned "Right!"

"Yeah, whatever, let's get going." Celsius said, swiping up Elle's suitcase and trotting off for the door. Shadow slid from Jude's shoulders, circling in the air a moment before diving into Celsius's shadow.

"Be safe!" Driselle called, waving to them as they left her manor "Elize, watch after Elle!"

"Got it!" Elize responded.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Rowen said, waving farewell.

They headed to the Seahaven. Elize led the way down the paths, and Teepo made sure no one got a moment's silence. Elle gripped onto Jude's hand tightly, pointing out things she thought he might recognize. He didn't, most of them, but made sure that the girl knew her efforts were appreciated. Celsius took care of any monsters that crossed their paths, freezing several of them in their tracks.

They got on the boat. They waited. Nothing eventful happened.

They got off the boat. They walked. Nothing eventful happened.

They walked some more. They got to Marksburg.

Something eventful happened.

"JUUUUDDDDEEEE!" Hollered a voice, becoming louder as its source became closed. A body tackled into Jude, sending both him and his assailant sprawling and skittering away from the rest of the group.

_"JUDE!"_ Celsius and Shadow howled in unison, descending on them in a second.

Celsius hooked her arms around the newcomer's shoulder, hauling her away from Jude as he tried to steady out his eyes and head. Shadow rubbed against him, concerned and meowing quietly.

"N-no! Celsius!" Elize shrieked, sprinting towards them.

"That's Leia! That's Leia!" Teepo chanted, somersaulting towards them, hitting Celsius aside the head before plopping onto the ground.

"Oh." Celsius blinked,releasing her. Leia rubbed her head a moment and then promptly threw herself back at Jude. The Spirit-Person-Maybe was caught up in a tight embrace, being squeezed tightly.

"Oh man, Jude! I missed you SOOOO fricking much!" Leie grinned. She loosened her grip, backing away a moment so her green eyes could flicker over her childhood friend. Her smiled seemed to lax, her eyes misting over "I-Uh- You haven't changed much."

"I…I haven't, huh?" Jude forced a smiled back, evading his gaze. "So…Uh- Elize said she filled you in with t-this, right….?"

"Yeah! Duh!" Leia grinned, her voice spiking in both pitch and volume. She took a firm hold of his afm, hauling him to his feet "Don't worry Jude, I'll help you! You can count on me! I'm Leia!"

"So I've been told." Jude said.

She shot him an annoyed look, puffing her cheeks out "Good to see your sense of humor hadn't change, either." She didn't sound sincere. "Anyway! This is Celsius, if I remember right?"

"You do." Celsius nodded.

"And-" Leia said, her eyes caught on Shadow. She tilted her head, questions with her posture.

"This is Shadow!" Elle chimed in, scooping the spirit up.

"Oh! Heya, Shadow!" Leia greeted. Shadow responded with a soft snort.

While Leia and the rest of them reacquainted, Jude studied the woman before him. His frown deepened.

She was lanky, but not quite scrawny. Shoulder-length hazel hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, her bangs hidden underneath a black cap. Her short-sleeved jacket was yellow, she sported black cut-offs and colorful tights that snaked down her legs to hide in the hem of her boots. The boots were black and purple with small pom-poms hanging from the ankles….

Jude couldn't tell whether or not she's changed.

"Jude!" Leia snapped him out of his thought, taking his arm again "C'mon! Alvin's probably got lunch ready by now!"

"Alvin?" Jude blinked as he was dragged along.

"Oh, yeah- Uh…" Leia mused a moment "He's another friend of ours from a while ago, right? We're kind of business partners? In a way. I help him with his stuff and he helps me with mine. We share a house in Marksburg, since we're both always going back and forth."

"Oh." Jude blinked. He tilted his head "So…he's your…husband?"

"W-what!?" Leia gasped, red flushing her cheeks. She crossed her arms, pouting a bit childishly "No! Of course not! We're roomies! That's it! ROOMIES!"

"Uh-" Jude frowned.

"Leia, calm down!" Elize said "Remember the whole 'amnesia' thing?"

"Oh." Leia blinked. She rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling softly "Right, sorry Jude."

"It's no problem." Jude said instantly "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Of COURSE she'd be embarrassed!" Teepo said loudly, bouncing on Jude's head "You said she was married to ALVIN! Seriously!? ALVIN!"

"Leia can do SO much better than Alvin!" Elle pouted.

"From what I remember of him, I agree." Celsius said, nodding.

Shadow slipped out of Elle's grip to slip back into the Ice Spirit's shadow, avoiding being in the conversation any further.

"Oh, thanks guys." Leia blushed, smiling. She toyed with her hair, twisting it around a finger "You're really giving me too much credit."

"Not at all!" Elize smiled "You deserve someone great!"

"So, not Alvin!" Teepo cheered.

Leia looked flustered again, waving her hands in the air in front of him "L-let's drop this subject, okay!?"

"Okay!" Elle chirped taking Jude's hand again. Jude smiled as he listened to the banter of his companions. All though his heart seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper and deeper.

Shouldn't he remember his childhood friend, if anyone?

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey look, a rare and elusive update. … I kind of hinted at some Alvin x Leia there. Hope ya don't mind. That's as far as it's going to go though.**

**By the way, Leia is one of my favorite characters.**

**Only one skit cause I can't think of another one**

Elize: "So how has Alvin been as a roommate, anyway?"

Leia: "Ugh—HORRIBLE! He leaves his scarves all other the place just to tick me off! Like, everywhere! On the lamps and the TV, all over the bathroom-"

Teepo: "Who needs that many scarves?"

Leia: "That's what **I **always tell him! He just shrugs me off and goes 'It's a fashion thing Leia, you wouldn't understand'."

Teepo: "But you're fashion WIZARD!"

Elize: [muttering] "I disagree."

Leia: [didn't hear her] "I KNOW, right! I know everything about fashion!"


End file.
